


Unforgotten

by perfchan



Series: Untruths [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel remembers a moment from his childhood while eating dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten

“The dessert I’ve prepared for tonight is ‘tarte aux fraises’: a sweet pastry crust filled with strawberry Chantilly cream and garnished with fresh strawberries and mint. Please enjoy.”

The strawberries were perfectly ripened, with the most subtle bite that contrasted with the cream flawlessly. To Ciel, it tasted like the beginning of summer. It tasted like luncheons and tea time on the lawn, playing with Sebastian (the real Sebastian, bounding and merry, happy just to be at his side; not this figure who constantly watched, half-lidded eyes barely out of sight) while his parents entertained their guests.

On one occasion, having snuck away from his diligent caretaker, he had found a basket of strawberries left unattended in the kitchen. Just wandering the house on his own would have made for an exciting afternoon, as he was seldom let to explore, but finding those strawberries had been like the unearthing of treasure in one of his favorite books. When one of the maids discovered him later, the same pink juice that stained his hands and mouth was all dripped down the front of his shirt. He beamed at her, lifting the few remaining in the basket and grinning, proclaimed, “I found strawberries!”

He had all but forgotten about that summer. He set the delicate dessert fork down.

“I don’t like strawberries.” He looked resolutely up into his butler’s face, daring him to challenge the lie.

Sebastian rearranged his features into one of concern, as though this were the gravest of errors. “My apologies, young master.” Removing the offending plate, he bowed and offered to make one that would be more suited to his master’s taste.

Sebastian noted with quiet interest as the slight tremble in his master’s lips became a determined line. Ciel pushed himself out of the dinner chair that, even now, sat a bit too tall for his feet to reach the floor. “No, Sebastian. I won’t require dessert tonight.” He had no need for memories, these little bits of past that made him falter.

 

......

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the more I write Sebastian the more I want to eat his desserts lol  
> hope you enjoyed this second part in my angsty "untruths" series. More drabbles are coming~


End file.
